


蒸汽、月夜与耳鬓情话

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *白皮男精与黑皮龙男的双1互攻文学*老夫老妻日常甜文*龙角性癖高亮/浴缸play/镜子play/轻微调教*感谢金主爸爸的委托
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Au Ra Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	蒸汽、月夜与耳鬓情话

冬季仍未过去。入夜之后，玻璃上的雾气渐渐凝结成窗花。  
埃斯特连打了三个喷嚏，才隐约意识到搬入新家之后浴缸一直没有投入使用。他其实是个彻头彻尾执行享乐主义的人，只是因为伊斯雷尔时常责备他浪费水和以太能的行为，过往放肆邋遢的习性才收敛不少。  
“嗯……”  
埃斯特坚定了自己的信念，要泡澡，泡一个舒服的热水澡。  
他哼着歌，给自己准备了水果盘和红酒，轻盈地走进浴室。浴缸里堆积着几件汗湿的脏衣服，洗衣工还没来取走之前，就一直放在这里。他给自己清理好浴缸，哗啦啦地打开热水，拔下鞋子开始脱衣服，迫不及待地想要钻进去。浴缸没有投入使用，节约政策只是次要原因，主要是因为当初装修时工人弄错了屋主的体型，以人族尺寸设计的。验收结果的时候，埃斯特弯曲双腿勉强能坐进去，伊斯雷尔的话则更为窘迫，转头时龙角在毛巾架和花洒水管上乱撞。  
伊斯雷尔闻到了水雾的气息，放在手中的工作，正靠在门上观察。  
“水差不多可以了吧？”  
“这点水？恐怕只够我半身浴。”  
“这样啊，那我也加入你好了。两个人的话，这些就够用了。”  
“诶，伊斯雷尔！小心脚下！浴缸会裂开的，别突然挤过来！”  
热水隆隆地从龙头喷出，两人要扯着嗓子说话才能盖住杂音，水雾一瞬之间弥漫开来，爬上镜子，爱抚着敏感的毛孔，熏开懒惰与颓废欲。埃斯特坐在水中，水线已慢慢爬上肋骨。伊斯雷尔一边脱衣服，一边盯着他看。  
埃斯特本来就不是什么青涩少年。还在做学徒的时候，他埃斯特·格林弗就已在那群善男信女中颇有名气了。那是一个将展露青春肉体与肉欲当作美感的年纪，那些少年如同天上来的，直到被年长的教导者发现前，毫无羞愧地裸睡在一起。埃斯特仍将手臂悠闲地搭在浴缸上，巧妙地挡住下腹的风光。也不知道是伊斯雷尔的视线过于直白鲁莽使他不适，还是妙趣的调情。  
伊斯雷尔将衣服叠好，径直走来，朴素宽大的脚板拍在瓷砖地上清脆作响。胯下那物左右晃荡。迈入浴缸之前，先严谨地将水流关上，然后不顾埃斯特的抗议，坚定而缓慢地坐了进来。  
尺寸错误的浴缸原本就空间拮据，如今两人抱腿坐在水里，背顶着浴缸，膝盖顶着膝盖，活似正两个蹲着如厕的哥布林。水量倒是估算地正好，丝毫不外溢，堪堪埋到锁骨。  
埃斯特有些郁闷，原计划独自冥想放松的夜晚，被伊斯雷尔强插一脚。伊斯雷尔也搞不清自己当初在想什么，飘到地下室的水雾气味很诱人，还是单调的木刻活儿让他厌倦？  
“你这个侵略者，给我出去！”  
“抱歉……现在出去的话，就把热量都带走喽。”伊斯雷尔承认这是他的冒失，提议补偿埃斯特：“转身躺到我上面来吧，可能会宽松一些。”  
“哼……面对面才比较有趣吧，让我好好欣赏这张愧疚的脸。”  
埃斯特让伊斯雷尔伸腿，两人在狭窄的空间里四肢碰撞倒腾了一阵，珍贵的热水外流，嘴唇湿润，气息凌乱。虽然狭窄的空间仍不够伊斯雷尔伸直，但却在大腿和上身之间形成了钝角。他就将伊斯雷尔的身体当作躺椅，坐了下去，两条小腿放肆地搁在伊斯雷尔宽阔的肩上。  
“嗯……这样很好，我满意了。”  
伊斯雷尔的身体匀称结实，垫在身下，肉感相当不错。他的脸也十分耐看，五官英气，是敖龙特有的不卑不亢，不管露出什么表情，都能让埃斯特欣赏调侃许久。  
“埃斯特……你啊……”  
伊斯雷尔清了清嗓子，目光不知道该往何处落。稍微向下点，就能看到水下一具修长白皙的裸体。那双精灵族特有的细长双腿之间，有一片肉红色的区域，契而不舍地吸引着伊斯雷尔的眼球。  
伊斯雷尔知道，就连鳞片和面纹都遮不住红晕了，干脆说：“喂……埃斯特……你稍微……”  
“嗯……”埃斯特嚼着葡萄，声音懒洋洋地：“冒冒失失挤进来的是你，没胆子直视我的也是你。”  
埃斯特更将膝盖敞开了，两只白皙的脚在伊斯雷尔的头颅后方搭着。伊斯雷尔忍不住诱惑，稍微看向那处。  
埃斯特的性器虽然是成人尺寸，却是光洁、干净的，这才让人为他口交的时候充满吞吐欲。经验丰富，却没什么色素沉积。即便在未勃起的状态下，形状也是优美可爱的，冠状是饱满的深粉色，柱身和皮肤的颜色无异，只有在充血的时候才会红润起来。两颗圆润的睾丸就在伊斯雷尔小腹皮肤形成的皱褶之上。  
“可是……埃、埃斯特……”  
连同充满弹性的臀部，有力的双腿，都在伊斯雷尔的躯体上随着呼吸跳动。埃斯特的气味、软度、脉搏被热水溶解，朝他渗透而来。  
埃斯特曲起一腿，蹬在伊斯雷尔的肩头。那只脚充满了生命的沉重感，让伊斯雷尔的呼吸都跟着短促起来。敏感的龙角被拨弄着，红珠耳饰夹在脚趾的缝隙里。每一丝搔弄近乎直接作用在他的鼓膜上，在大脑皮层上按摩。伊斯雷尔终于无可奈地将不老实的埃斯特按住，埃斯特呷了一口红酒，泰然自若地摇着酒杯：“你的那个东西硌到我了。”  
“给我老实点！嗯……抱歉。”伊斯雷尔窘迫地小声嘟囔着，想挪动身体将那遵从本能的色欲隐藏起来，可那翘挺的半硬事物竟更放肆地朝埃斯特腿缝之间挤去：“埃斯特！我不是故意的……可恶，快给我下去！”  
埃斯特轻声笑了，用滑腻的两腿将那硬棒夹住：“你要不要尝尝，这可是从薰衣草苗圃进口的好酒。”  
伊斯雷尔和埃斯特生活了几年，一点没学会他附庸风雅的气质，更不懂品酒。他就一个杯子，贴上埃斯特留下的唇印，猛灌几口，只觉得口感酸涩，不如冻雾鸡尾酒痛快。  
“别再动了。”  
“我又不是死人，哪能做到躺着一动不动呢。”  
伊斯雷尔盯着酒的液面的时候，目光又不小心扫到水下那处。两人的性器正贴在一起。埃斯特仍没有勃起，比他短小一截，颜色更是形成鲜明的反差。伊斯雷尔被原始野性驱动着，想玩弄他，占有他。  
伊斯雷尔又赶快咽了一口酒。  
“哈哈，原来你这么经不起撩拨啊，这我可怎么放心你一个人出去。诶，我还是用毛巾遮住好了。”  
毛巾就挂在伊斯雷尔身后的架子上。埃斯特不等伊斯雷尔反应，收回双腿，换了个姿势从狭小的浴缸里跪坐起来。伊斯雷尔看到白里泛红的身体朝自己压了过来。他从下方看到埃斯特愉悦的表情，视线慢慢向下到滴水的下颚和饱满的胸膛，以及与下巴平齐的阴茎。  
伊斯雷尔停滞了呼吸，一个热乎又柔软的身体压到了他的脸上，还在不断挤压。他忍不住伸出舌头，舔去埃斯特下腹的水珠，两只手终于按耐不住，从水下升起，揉捏起滚烫的臀部。亲密的过程只有几秒，伊斯雷尔争分夺秒地掐咬着埃斯特，直到埃斯特拿到了他需要的毛巾，两人随即分离了。  
埃斯特坐回原位，舔了些热水，将毛巾盖在密处之上。伊斯雷尔再看埃斯特，原来他的脸也泛红起来。那不是羞涩，而是躁动的爱欲在白皙脸颊上的表现。  
沉在水下的毛巾被顶出两座高峰。  
“你今天很反常……埃斯特。”伊斯雷尔干脆闷闷地暗示了：“放在平常……早就对我做什么了，或者要求我对你做点什么……”  
“你是指这个？”  
埃斯特往嘴里塞了几个葡萄，两颊塞得鼓胀起来，两手深入水下，隔着毛巾将两座小峰握住，套弄起来。伊斯雷尔看到埃斯特两颊满满的样子，就会联想到他口交时陶醉地吞吐阴茎的场面。毛巾的摩擦力比手掌还要强烈，让他忍不住屏息。埃斯特却豪放地喘息着，鼻子里哼出愉悦的软音，葡萄被他咬得破裂，甜蜜的汁液从嘴角淌下，流过脖颈。伊斯雷尔很想帮他舔掉。  
伊斯雷尔被撸得很舒服，爱抚起埃斯特的臀部和大腿。精灵的腰臀瘦窄，正好能填满掌心，揉捏起来臀肉从指缝溢出，埃斯特已忍不住躲闪起来，越是逃脱，臀部越是在下腹鳞片上摩擦得发红。  
“我想……埃斯特……我……”  
伊斯雷尔不断将臀肉向外揉开，拇指试探着其中柔软的入口，意图已经很明显了。  
“真是的……可别给我干虚脱了，等会轮到我在上面。”  
“我知道了。”  
埃斯特倒是不担心伊斯雷尔色欲熏心便胡作非为。伊斯雷尔有极强的克制力，哪怕是下体仍硬得充血发痛，不得到允许就不会继续。他的个人放松时段被彻底打乱了，伊斯雷尔立马扑上来压在他身上，溅起一阵水花。  
两人接吻，伊斯雷尔吸着埃斯特口中葡萄的甜肉，还吸他的舌头，让埃斯特缺氧，手忙脚乱地环住伊斯雷尔的脖子才不至于沉入水中。伊斯雷尔摸到埃斯特的下身，借着温水的放松和润滑作用，急迫地开拓起来。嘴上却是极尽温柔，时不时询问着“痛不痛”、“是不是这里”，搞得埃斯特直嫌弃他啰嗦。  
“我又不是第一次，别给我整这套，换你那东西进来。”  
伊斯雷尔扶住阴茎抵着后穴，慢慢挺腰进去。埃斯特有段时间没在下面了，瞬间倒吸了一口凉气，又不甘心向伊斯雷尔求饶，一口咬在他的脖颈，手指也陷入脊背。伊斯雷尔被疼痛刺激得更加兴奋，想要在埃斯特体内尽情讨伐，继而深入，直到胯部与臀完全贴合在一起。  
“好热……比以往都要热……”  
伊斯雷尔搂住埃斯特，让两人身体完全契合，插干起来。埃斯特被敖龙的尺寸折磨得胀痛无比，只觉得那处要被从中间操开，连臀部肌肉都跟着酸痛。他知道一旦抱怨，伊斯雷尔又要小心翼翼地不敢行事了。  
伊斯雷尔哼哧哼哧地动摇，每一下都干到最深处，在水中做爱总被一种无形的阻力困扰着，让他不得爽利，发泄似的吸吻着埃斯特的胸膛，在上面留下斑驳的吻痕。埃斯特逐渐习惯了用后穴吞吐性器的胀痛感，阳心被戳干的快意开始沿着尾椎攀爬。朦胧的浴室内，水汽蒸腾，回荡着空旷而遥远的动情喘息和皮肉拍击声，埃斯特听着才意识到，伊斯雷尔干他很快很用力。  
“哈……啊——伊斯雷尔！等一下，我……”  
埃斯特的头不断和浴缸相撞，时而在水上，时而被伊斯雷尔压到水下。伊斯雷尔让他转身趴在浴缸沿上，一刻都不舍得分离似的从背后将其抱住，快速操弄起来。小穴被干得外翻内陷，热水似乎都跟着一起被操进去。埃斯特本就是做爱时纵情浪叫的坦荡之人，今天也不知是因为浴室这地点充满新鲜感，还是被捣得格外舒服，连呻吟都断断续续，脆弱不堪。  
“埃斯特……我好喜欢！”  
光是操干难能让伊斯雷尔满足，背入的姿势更方便他为埃斯特手淫。伊斯雷尔的手法直白又强劲，没有那么多花哨的玩法。经常接触手工活的手指粗糙又坚硬，在柔嫩的冠状上来回揉压，让埃斯特腰杆颤抖，仿如在迎合伊斯雷尔的抽插扭腰。  
男人的乳头本不敏感，被开发后却能逐渐感觉到快意了。被揪起来又扭又弹，迅速变得硬立，那痒意让他想去讨好伊斯雷尔，谄媚、服侍，得到更多爱抚。埃斯特扭头去看伊斯雷尔的表情，两眉紧皱，嘴唇饥渴地半张着，胸膛性感地来回起伏。  
埃斯特虽然正在被伊斯雷尔操着，脑海里幻想的却是伊斯雷尔在身下的时候欢愉又难为情的样子。他带着伊斯雷尔的手抚摸自己的腹部，告诉他都操到这儿了。伊斯雷尔闷哼了两声，射了出来。  
敖龙的射精量很多，要从那狭窄的地方喷射出来。结束之后，水已经冷了。埃斯特两膝通红，跨出浴缸，展了展酸痛无比的腰。伊斯雷尔射完之后，阴茎蠢兮兮地半硬着，但就像说好的一样，只做一次，就乖乖等着被埃斯特干。  
“你满意了吗？”  
“很满意……”  
伊斯雷尔惭愧地笑了出来，掬水将脸上的红热冲洗干净，也取来毛巾为埃斯特擦身。两人彼此抚摸着对方的身体，拍一拍翘挺的臀瓣，揪弹柔软的乳首，调情了一会儿，埃斯特又来感觉了，看伊斯雷尔仍没尽兴的样子，叫他趴在洗手台上。  
他将伊斯雷尔两手扭在背后，系了个活扣。伊斯雷尔慌了起来，晃着两只大黑角不安地扭头问：“埃斯特，你做什么！？”  
“你刚刚搞得我好狼狈。放心吧，我会双倍奉还的。”  
这句话说得伊斯雷尔又是担惊受怕，又是期待，还没猜透埃斯特要玩什么把戏，屁股上突然挨了一鞭子，疼得他浑身一颤。  
“伊斯雷尔，有没有人告诉过你，你的黑色皮肤让人很有凌虐欲。”  
“没有人……只有你……”  
这话反过来听，似乎是在说埃斯特不是人。埃斯特反倒觉得耿直的伊斯雷尔不会话里藏话，未必是那意思。  
“腿又粗又肉，腰却细，手感好得不到了，握住干的时候特别得力。”埃斯特第二鞭抽在丰腴的大腿缝之间，年轻的肉体又是一阵晃动，像是被勺子玩弄的翘课皮布丁：“别塌腰啊，把屁股撅起来，嗯……看看这儿”埃斯特将一根手指不顾伊斯雷尔的抗议慢慢插进暴露的后穴中，在其中搅弄：“这儿倒是挺红的！”  
“埃斯特——啊！受不了了！”  
“你不是很兴奋吗？”  
埃斯特推了一下伊斯雷尔又兴奋勃起的阴茎，揉面似的亵玩着他的臀肉。  
“呜……呃！”  
埃斯特改为赤手打他，力道扫在睾丸上，让他忍不住绷紧臀肌，连那紧致的小穴都跟着收缩了。深褐色的脊背上，慢慢浸出一层油亮的汗，埃斯特沿着伊斯雷尔脊柱的凹痕舔上去，感受着他紧张的喘息。又插入第二根手指，伊斯雷尔在的身体在他身下颤抖着挣扎起来。  
“想做吗？”  
“想……”  
“自己来吃。”  
埃斯特将阴茎抵在伊斯雷尔的后穴处，便不再用力，要让伊斯雷尔主动撅着屁股将那根让他欲仙欲死的肉棒套进去。伊斯雷尔羞耻难当，喘着粗气向后沉腰去吃。伊斯雷尔几次都不得要领，粗硬的阴茎从臀缝滑开，每次犯错，屁股上就要挨一巴掌，让他焦急万分，只恨绑在背后的手不够长。  
“埃斯特……帮帮我……”伊斯雷尔饱受煎熬，很想被插入操干，声音粗糙地道：“求你……”  
埃斯特这才大发慈悲地稍微挺腰。只见那紧闭的暗红色肉穴被龟头操开一点，就像会吮吸似的，将整个头部含了进去。伊斯雷尔跟着向后撅臀，慢慢习惯深度，用埃斯特的阴茎操着自己。埃斯特趁其不备，故意狠顶了一记，伊斯雷尔低音一声，腿弯打颤，干脆老实趴在洗手台上任其玩弄。  
埃斯特也不再坏心捉弄他，按住伊斯雷尔的肩眼，随意操弄起来。  
对埃斯特来说，操人不仅是做爱，更是他拥有主宰别人快感的权利，炫耀健美身材，辐射个人魅力的时候。他捋着淡色头发，不断用力挺腰，将那巧克力般甜蜜的臀部震得不断晃动。他不需要给伊斯雷尔手淫，只要碾磨稍微深处靠近前列腺的那一点，就能将伊斯雷尔送上高潮。  
埃斯特深操了两下，便故意后退，让阴茎以斜角挺出穴口的软肉。阴茎滑出，小穴得不到满足不断张合着，再连带黏糊的淫水一同操入，反复几次，伊斯雷尔已经被玩得膝盖打颤。这就是埃斯特作为性爱高手的玩法。  
伊斯雷尔在性事中老土又坦诚，舒服的时候就会软声哼哼，被弄得疼了就激烈抗争。看他现在老实地撅着屁股挨操的模样，大概是舒服到了极致。埃斯特慢下动作的时候，伊斯雷尔会将眼睛睁开一道缝隙，偷看他在玩什么花样。快速干伊斯雷尔的时候，顶多晃着屁股躲避，也不见哀声求饶。  
洗漱台前是面阔气的化妆镜，如今水雾整渐渐散去，两人的身影原本只是一黑一白两个色块，如今竟渐渐清晰起来。埃斯特干脆两手把住伊斯雷尔的龙角，像是骑牛一般强迫他拗腰抬头。伊斯雷尔的身躯在镜子中被操得不断颤动，而埃斯特的表情却是狡猾得意的。  
龙尾无助地在两人腿根处扫动，埃斯特越是操养心，那尾巴便爽得僵直紧绷。  
“开始吸我了。”  
“是……感觉快要射了……”  
“这个地方，从外面看都一吸一吸的，还挺可爱。”  
埃斯特感觉到伊斯雷尔的臀肌正一阵阵收缩，又一下深顶，伊斯雷尔突然浑身一哆嗦，再看深色的柜子上，已经射上去了一道白斑。高潮持续了将近半分钟，伊斯雷尔靠在冰凉的大理石台面上不断抽搐，埃斯特解开他的束缚，拉着他的角让他抬起头来，将即将射精的阴茎送到他嘴中。  
没什么比在伊斯雷尔口中内射更让埃斯特感到满足。第一下没控制住，射在了鼻梁上，第二下已经被伊斯雷尔用舌头接住，一边射精，一边吞咽，一滴不漏地全吃了下去。  
“啊……”埃斯特悠然叹息：“没什么是比泡澡更让我满足得了。”  
“所以说……让你重新定制浴缸啊。”  
“哼哼，这尺寸做起来不才更有情趣吗？”埃斯特把伊斯雷尔抱在怀里，用毛巾替他擦去精液：“下次也加入我吧，还让你在上面。”  
伊斯雷尔颇为犹豫地答应了。打开浴室的门，一股冷风袭来，两人都打了个哆嗦。外面没有点灯，月光倾泻在房间的地板上。  
这是个月圆夜。 

fin.


End file.
